This story is garbage
by Lays
Summary: A post-game story about Sho. Can contain spoilers. Note: This is the same story as the one before, but only with a different summary text. Check the word count: It is 3141 words now. I added garbage to get this number.


_Dear reader,_

It is really nice that you actually clicked on this. I am new to this although I already am a member for like two months. To tell the truth I don't even know what things like OC exactly means (original character? I guess). So I am quite a newbie to everything. There are maybe spoilers for the Game or maybe not. This is actually close to the final chapter of a fanfic I am currently writing on. I am pretty chaotic and do not write things in particular order, so the part that goes before isn't exactly finished. I don't think that I will ever post that because it will never be finished in the future and I'm not that good at writing.

I do want to remind you something before you read. If you like interesting stories, feel free to click away. I know it isn't that long but I tend to write everything boring and monotonous. The characters can be inaccurate to the game. I am sorry for that if you think I ruined anything.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of TWEWY

* * *

**

I am finally awake. Ngggh! What's this force? G-force times hundred. Why the factor is it pushing me down? Why the factor does my body feel so heavy? Gravity is tormenting me. Damn that Yoshiya! Those garbage hit right on the spot. Right into the centre of gravity, the intersection of all bisections. Thanks to my perfected body I survived the blow. Leave it to a trashy weakling and he will crumble into bits of yoctograms. I am not erased, so I can rise up and strike again. I immediately open my eyes. No time for hibernation or stagnation. This time I whack that son of digit for the sake of beauty. I calculated for this moment. Listen up 000! Here I am. The new and only composer of Shibuya, no the composer of all galaxies, no of the absolute universe!

Why the…!? My vision! Why the factor is everything blurry? This place, everything is white. Pork-city, Hall of Reckoning, Composer's Chamber? This taboo-body is almost near perfection. I didn't make a miscalculation!? Inverse Matrix! Why isn't it as powerful and perfect as it should be!

Move! Rise up! With my might I lift my arm and scrabbled hastily for a tool. My ratio and instincts tell me that it is 90 degrees (1/2 pi rad) left from me. Finally I found it and put it on my face. To my great surprise I retrieve a pair of spectacles. I didn't calculate this outcome. Why the hell does this appear next to me? At least it improves my eye sight. I can't remember when I wore glasses for the last time. Like the previous epoch.

Calculate the assassination strategy instead of calculating the location of situation. That's my rule. All that matters is the outcome of getting Yoshiya fractioned and destroyed. He placed me in a freaking room. I'm not dumb. I know this place better than anyone else. Although it is a place I haven't visited for many years I have knowledge of every axes and coordinates of this room. The same room that embeds my awful childhood memories, MY former bedroom. Emotional blackmail against me is as futile as dividing anything with zero. Emotions don't control me, I control them.

With some efforts I get myself out my bed. I can barely stand on the floor and grabbed to anything to keep my equilibrium. I endeavour to walk some first steps like a spaceman landing on an undiscovered terrain. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7.. I count the number of footsteps. But that..That's impossible! Since when can I walk properly? Or better formulated; when was the last time I had walked properly in reaper form like humans do? So what! I must be special. I can do what others cannot.

I examine my arms. It is not vanity, I just zetta adore my Own body. However this body.., it isn't mine. No way had it belongs to me! I saw the scrawny, pathetic excuse of arms. They are too thin and too weak to actually lift up themselves. There is always a chance I am imagining things, calm down, Sho. There's no Q.E.D. First Inner, Outer Last. Physical appearance is a negligible factor. It's not that important, only the inside counts. Brains, creativity, high imagination and the ability of handling psyches.

I remember the mirror in the bathroom. That is the place I went. With each step I draw nearer to the mirror, the more I alienate with the reflection I see. The reflection is deceiving me! That son of a digit had messed with my senses. First with my vision, then he lets me think that I can walk and that I returned home somehow. This world is garbage, plus it is fake, any fool can see through that. The faulty mirror depicts an extremely diminutive kid. The appearance of the typical 000 I love to erase during my games. He has many bloody wounds on his face. Not from tough fights or any physical abuse. These are the results from scratching a skin violently, skins that suffer from acne problems. His eyes belong to someone who sleeps too little. They hang tiredly demanding any uplifting force or energy. My teeth hurt and the internal mouth tissues felt like burning. Some ugly steel imprisoned the teeth like a prison. It looks awful, that iron brace in the mouth. I feel my arms shaking. The urge to punch into the factoring mirror. That garbage cannot even depict my derivative. At this moment I realise his final spoken words. Right at the moment of the heat, before the moment I woke up.

---

I kicked the grotesque looking large doors with a swift round-house. With great force they flung open for me. At the end of the chamber I met eye and eye with my arch-rival. That ignoramus with 000 C12H22O11 (sucrose), minimum taste: Yoshiya Kiryu.

"Hihihi," he giggled diabolically, "You have quite an imagination Sho-chan. You think you can take the composer's seat? Nice try but not good enough, unfortunately."

"Hectopascal! Heheheh! Hahaha! You were lucky. P=0,00000000000…0 to survive my lvl. i flare and somehow you found a loophole. Heh! You think that is everything I am capable of?"

"You become trite, my dear mathematica-phile friend. Don't you have new sayings? I am rather disappointed of your limited vocabulary."

I launched the initial attack. I released the energy that enveloped my fist. They shot as homing missiles directing to the radian. He dodged effortlessly by stepping to the side. I was just analyzing his movements with a simple endothermic workout. The real fun was yet to come.

"Do you want to know what the biggest difference is between you and Me?" the snobby moron suddenly pestered.

"You only consist of 0s. And I…"

"Ah. Not exactly what I mean. You may have the ability to take lives, while I have the ability to grand lives." He grinned self-satisfied.

"So what? That's insignificant!"

"Well, please refresh my memory. I believe I still owe you something grand. Something I _should_ return to you two years ago."

It was a foul mind-game. I'm too smart to fall into that. He attempted to lure me in a state of seeking a non-existing x.

"Ah, I remember." His annoying giggle echoed in my head, "…To tell you the truth, I never forgot. I was only waiting for the right moment to return it. You have been a loyal servant among your ranks and proved yourself worthy, Sho-chan. I apologize for your late reward. Good luck anyway!" That was the last I perceived from those hideous vibrations called voice.

---

I return to my bedroom and lie in my bed. I stare at the ceiling for a time and take my spectacles off, so everything becomes a vague and dreary blur. I close my eyes and contemplate about my future. Or the lack. Do I actually have one? The way I see the world without my glasses equals exactly the way my life turns out.

As much as I loathe, I think I gathered enough proof to acknowledge the fact that I am disposed back into RG. I never ever really thought critically about my life and somehow I feel that some time I have to. Mathematics is important but without me or any person, math cannot be practised or acknowledged. Knowledge is garbage when there are no knowers in the world. This time I put myself at the centre of thoughts.

It was indeed about two years ago that I entered the Reaper's Game for my first time as a player. Countable number of players desired to return to RG. Now, I return back, as a human. Why am I not as happy as they are? I don't even feel like living. Easy to explain. I was at the brink of becoming the next composer and worse of all. Turn of events lead me back to life I disgusted so much.

I can return back as a reaper. Only if I die once again. However I am not reproducing the way I entered the Game for the first time. Not like _that_. That hectopascal will surely mess with me, knowing him.

There is also a question I had always demanded an answer from. Am I mad? I never cared what others thought of me. So what if I am? If I care about nobody and don't come in contact with no one, it matters to no one that I'm crazy. I don't like people too much. They are all stupid morons. But if no other people exist beside me, what is the definition of stupidity? Actually I lied a bit. I cared what others think of me. It matters me. I loved positive attention and to be looked up at. That at least makes you a more brilliant creature and more special than the ordinary folk. If they say that I am bad, their taste is just zero. It is the criticism that had always bothered me.

The Reaper's Game is supposed to test the player and place him of her in a week time with something he or she matters most. It is an educational process instead of punishment. At least what the current composer thinks. I think it is garbage. The Game changed my opinion about certain aspects in life. Whether they are positive, who is the one to judge a person? Composer, Producer, Conductor, or Myself? I admit that I did learn something from playing the Game. I learned that I am more powerful than I thought I was. How much I underestimated myself at the time I was still human. The game helped me crafting for a greater cause: ME.

I do not even know what day tomorrow will be. Is the future the same as the past always was? Even if the life is the same, can I be the same? In my time as a reaper I erased quite a lot. I exterminated some pests in the UG. I had the right to do so and I enjoyed. It was great to get rid of actual trash. Those which are in a state that they cannot turn beautiful anymore, not even by the hands of an artist. As a human I cannot do the same anymore. These two years of time. For me it is the only part of my life. The happiest part of my life in a strange way. The parts before is not significant. But now I return, what the hell am I suppose to do? Do I have to pretend the way like everyone else that survived the Game? To pretend to be a human like anybody else? And all those memories. I find it sad to ignore them and forget them as they are like a great dream I once had. I don't even know whether I can just retrieve a life.

The room I saw is the same as it always had been. Always pale in colour, while white is the combination of all colours. The same posters stare at me; the faces of important mathematical figures, the same numbers on the wallpaper print laughs numbly at me. Even Number Man is watching me (I'm not a mega Mega Man fan by the way, Capcom should create Zetta Man though). And that stupid St. Michael's school uniform still hangs inside my wardrobe. Nothing had changed. And me? I wonder. Did I actually change? This question made my head hurt even more than solving the almost impossible Taboo calculations. As a reaper I can do more things than I ever imagined, my brain capacities even grow by age. But did that made me a different person? Heh! Who needs change!? It is just a delusion to make you feel good. Like that article from the newspaper that ended in my art piece eventually. It had that photo with the text: "Change we need". I had no idea who that guy is, like I should? Garbage! Change is garbage!

The composer seat seems so far away suddenly. Like some function as hyperbole endeavouring to cross the asymptote. It is depressing to see such hyper fellow fail infinitely. For me the road may become longer. It doesn't matter. Who likes simple calculations anyway? Mathematics is fun when there is a challenge.

Screw philosophy! CRUNCH! I add it to the heap! I cannot believe I wasted precious art and crafting time with pondering about nonsense. Consider this as an interval of a horizontal slope for a short time. Imagine it as a third-grade or five-grade (or any uneven exponent higher than three) function that goes up. In this form I cannot do much. However I promise that your favourite mathematician strikes again in the soon future. Yoshiya Kiryu, you better calculate your obsequies costs zetta fast...

* * *

**Thanks for reading (till the end)!** You made me zetta happy. ^_^ Reviews are greatly appreciated.

I changed glucose (previous version) to sucrose as it is actually more likely. Glucose is the molecule that plants produce with photosynthesis, while sugar (found in food) is a slightly different form than glucose, I think. I can be wrong as I have never been incredibly good with chemistry. It is a reference to some Coca-Cola or an other drink advertisement. This story will not be continued anymore and I consider it a one-shot. In the previous version I told that the chance is small that I continue. Various reasons is that I cannot think of any plot. I do have some ideas but I don't think they suit at all. Then you might wonder why I still update instead of finishing the story. The reason for this is that I recently saw the word count of this story and I'm aiming for 3141 words: the first four digits of Pi. Below I have a nonsense part to get this awesome number.

Also special thanks for the people reviewed and who added me to their favourite author

* * *

**Bahamut Infinity**

Long time ago there was an almighty being. The ancient ancestor of all dragons, an entity called Bahamut Infinity. Many caught glimpses of his glory. However little survived after meeting him. Some claimed to spot him living in a realm between the world of FF and TWEWY. Here the story of an eyewitness who retells the experience of meeting him eye to eye.

_Signature move: Zetta Flare_

Q: Scene of attack?

A: I'm not that great at describing flares. (Just take a usual long typical FF summon scene and imagine the attack to be zetta times more powerful.) It was so blinding and I failed to capture the sequence of his signature move with my human eyes.

Q: HP (when fighting him)?

A: I wasn't brave enough to challenge him as I am still a mortal being. But meeting such a grandiose figure is one-in-a-lifetime experience. Fortunately I brought clusters of supercomputers and calculate his HP (only partly). It consists of the number of Pi, serious it takes you an infinity of time to take him down, considering the length of the whole Pi.

Q: Appearance?:

The ashen dark skin caught my eye, his eyes, red and furious as rubies. (Even more furious than Fury) He has six wings just like Zero. His wings are like reaper wings but much larger than average. Some parts of his body are tattoo-like. Sadly enough, my memory failed me, I actually forgot which parts exactly look like tattoo.

---

I continued with my search for Bahamut Infinity. This are the fruits from the search. I hope I can answer some of your questions.

Q: How to gain the summon?:

I took all the effort to spot him down and the only thing you want to know is how to summon him. Talk about ingratitude. To answer your question: no idea. Many suspects that Sho is actually Bahamut Infinity. Just be nice to him and he might consider to turn into his ultimate hidden noise form. Only if the rumours are true. Don't blame me if it isn't. There is also a theory that you can summon him through materia or a different theory says that he's an esper or aeon.

Q: Is there even a stronger version of Bahamut?

There are so many Bahamuts and you are already complaining that the improved version is not strong enough. (Sighs) SquareEnix did their best to satisfy Bahamut fanboys/girls. The answer is probably yes, I cannot exclude the probability. Because you have yotta, and that is even bigger than zetta.

Q: So where's my proof?

You want scientific proof? I'm not a qualified scientist yet. Can't give you anything dependable or reliable. Just wait another fifty years when I become some weird mad professor from a notorious university.


End file.
